El lago de Hogwarts
by Saritamalfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco porfin podran estar juntos despues de tanto tiempo...En el Lago de Hogwarts... Entren y lean PlisSsSs les gustara¡¡ Read&Review Draco&Hermione 4ever ONE SHOT


**El lago de Hogwarts**

"¿Porque?" Esa palabra se la repetia una y otra ved en su mente "¿Porque a mi?" ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y el ni siquiera se daba cuenta, una ved mas habia vuelto a la sala comun que compartia con ella con otra chica distinta, no sabia su nombre, cada dia era una distinta pero todas iguales: pelo liso, cara de tonta, un cuerpo bonito y con minifalda, todo distinto a ella, ella...pelo rizado, lista, un cuerpo normal y con vestimentas anchas

Jamas la miraria como lo que es en realidad, una mujer, una mujer que moria por el, que daria su vida con tal de protegerle de cualkier cosa, lo amaba, el era todo para ella sin embargo ella para el no era mas que la estupida niña come libros que se los ponia delante de su pecho para que no se notara que habia cambiado, que ya no era una niña, se habia cansado de eso haria todo lo posible por conseguir que el se fijara en ella, aunk tubiera que tragarse su verguenza y combertirse en alguien que no era, sabia que algun dia eso la destruiria pero le daba igual con tal de estar con el aunk sea solo una noche, una noche con la cual ella soñaba todas y cada una de las noches que se tumbaba en su cama esperando que esa noche su sueño se hiciera por fin realidad "Ya no mas...ya no puedo mas¡"

No se creia capaz de lograr aquella meta que momentos atras acababa de ponerse "no lo conseguire" seducirlo? como? como seducir a alguien si cada ved que lo tienes a 1 metro de distancia te empiezan a sudar las manos y a temblar las piernas? "sola..." asi se sentia Hermione "sola..." ya no habia nada para ella en ese mundo, todos la daban la espalda, "primero Harry y Ginny..." ellos se hicieron noviaos en ese verano y practicamnete se alejaron del mundo, para ellos el mundo eran el uno y otro..." luego Ron.." Ron se habia ido de hogwarts para seguir su sueño de ser jugador de Quiddich profesional habia conseguido entrar en los Chudley Canons juveniles y para poder jugar alli habia tenido que cambiarse de colegio a Dumstrang "Vicktor..." el habia sido el unico amigo que le habia quedado,se mandaban cartas casi a diario, el le daba su apoyo, la comprendia pero estaba demasiado lejos como para darle un abrazo cuando se sentia sola, que era practicamente casi todo el tiempo " y despues esta Él..." El, su nemesis, su enemigo , su contrario y ahora despues de mucho tiempo de negacion...Su amado...

Ella moria cada ved que escuchaba la risas tontas de las chicas atraves de la pared, moria porque se imaginaba a su gran amado haciendole dios sabe que a su acompañante de esa noche "Las odio..." las odiaba por que ellas tenian lo que ella nunca podria pener..

"De que sirve vivir asi si ya no hay nadie a mi lado...prefiero morir con dignidad antes de que nadie se entere de que es lo que me pasa a vivir una vida entera sucumbida en la soledad y el vacio..." decia ella a la ved que lagrimas caian por su cara arrancadas furiosanmente con sus manos mientras se resbalaba por la puerta de su dormitorio de premio anual

Ya nadie la entendia, ya nadie la hablaba y nisiquiera se daban cuenta de que no estaba en el comedor cuando era la comida, ella se bajaba a la cocina, preferia comer en la compañia de los serviciales elfos domesticos que harian cualquier cosa que estubiera en sus manos solo porque ella fuera feliz, "auque solo sea un instante..."

Se levanto de donde estaba y se puso su camison blanco de seda con vuelo " esperare al cobijo de la noche..." aquella noche seria el ultimo dia de su vida en ese maldito planeta injusto y cruel, que castigaba a los hombres buenos y beneficiaba a los malvados, ¿Como se podia vivir en un mundo asi? No lo entendia

12:00 marcaba ya el rejoj, ya no habia risas en la otra habitacion podria salir trankilamente "Descansare..." descansar...eso era lo que ella mas anelaba y ahora porfin lo cumpliria...

Caminaba descalza por los solitarios pasillos de hogwarts su paso era pasivo, se estaba despidiendo ya no volveria a caminar por esos pasillos, ya no vovleria a escuchar el silencio, ya no vovleria a sertir la hieba del jardin bajo sus pies, no volveria a ver y sentir la lluvia caer en su cara, no volveria a sertir el frio viento que azotaba esta noche en el lago en su cara, pero le daba igual con tal de descansar..

Se paro en la oriya del lago mientras daba su ultimo adios al mundo, el viento azotaba su camison y su pelo haciendola parecer un angel caido del cielo mientras la luz de la luna la bañaba, estendio los brazos y se dejo caer, el agua conjelaba cada rincon de su ser impidiendola respirar mientras caia cada ved mas en el habismo negro de la oscuridad, mientras la vida se hiba escapando de su fragil cuerpo, hasta que su cuerpo y su mente no pudieron seguir funcionando por la falta de oxigeno y bajo la luz de la luna bañanada por las frias aguas del lago de hogwarts Hermione Granger moria para descansar por fin en paz

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos acudieron al lago, algo raro estaba sucediendo, todas las criaturas marinas habian salido a la superficie y todas lloraban, nadie sabia lo que ocurria, Dumbledore se adelanto para poder hablar con ellas y preguntar cual era el motivo de su comportamiento pero ni las sirenas le respondian solo se limitaban a mirar hacia las profundidades del lago hasta que una voz sono como un eco en el viento

"Un angel murio anoche en el lago y nadie pudo impedirlo, la mas pura luz se apago anoche bajo el resplandor de la luna llena y oy las criaturas lloran su muerte... su cuerpo sera debuelto para que sea enterrado pero su alma permanecera en este lago para proteger a todas las luces de este mundo que por causas del destino han querido apagar su luz y sucumbir a la oscuridad..."

Una suave melodia de piano flotaba en el aire, el olor a tristeza se palpaba en el aire, todos los alumnos habian dejado de cuchichear y prestaban atencion la luz que comenzaba a salir del lago, todas las criaturas habian empezado a llorar a un mas y sus lagrimas caian al agua combirtiendose en pequeñas gotas de luz mientras se dirigian a la gran luz brillante del centro del lago, una cabeza comendo a asomar por el centro de aquella luz, para despues seguir al cuerpo, el cuerpo de Hermione Granger se sostenia en el aire mientras era envuelto por una luz, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel estaba palida sus manos caian suavemente y su cara reflejaba paz y trankilidad...

Muchas fueron las reaciones se siguieron, llantos, asombro, indiferencia...tantos que me es imposible nombrarlos pero fue una reacion la que mas nos debria llamar la atencion, Draco Malfoy, al ver el cuerpo de la joven salir del lago sintio que algo en su pecho se oprimia "Ella?" como es posible que un ser tan fuerte decidiera morir? el la admiraba porque nunca se habia dejado derrotar, como era posible que ella se hubiera decidido matarse? que fue lo que la llebo a eso? lo descubrire..." y pensando eso se dirigio hacia el cuarto de Hermione Granger, entro por la puerta de la sala de los premios anuales, la misma sala que hata ayer compartia con ella y con n hechizo de adentro en el cuardo de ella y hya junto a la cama se encontraba su diario, el diario de Hermione Granger, estaba habierto por uan pagina, todos los sentimientos que ella habia sentido estaban escritos hay, todo lo que penso esa ultima noche estaban hay,... y el lo leyo...cuando hubo terminado lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no lo podia creer..."fue por mi..." decidio acabar su vida por el...porque era un estupido que no sabia ver mas haya de su narid..."ella me amaba...y yo no lo supe ver..no le pude decir que yo tambien la amaba...que no le dije nada por miedo...que subia a esas chicas para que ella no notara que era lo que mas queria en este mundo...y por culpa de eso ahora ella esta muerta...yo la mate..."

Draco tapo su cara con sus manos, empapandolas de las amargas lagrimas que seguian saliendo de sus grises ojos..."No soportare vivir con la carga de saber que por mi cobardia ella ahora esta muerta...No merezco vivir porque yo la mate..." draco levanto su cara y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, abrio con fuerza el armario y abrio un cajon...ayi habia un monton de pociones, eran todas las que habian hecho a lo largo del curso, el siempre se guardaba una botella sin que el profesor lo viera por si acaso las necesitaba, fijo sus ojos en una botella de color negro que habia en una esquina y si ntitubear la cogio y la destapo," lo hare..." cerro lo ojos y levanto la botella para yebarselo a sus labios, pero la botella no llego, alguien le sujeto...

-"No lo hagas..."-dijo una voz suave con eco

Draco inmediatamente abrio los ojos, alli estaba ella, transparente con el camison blanco con vuelo movido al igual que su pelo por un viento inesistente

-"Hermione.."-fue lo unico que pudo articular

-"No lo hagas...con una muerte es suficiente..."-dijo hermione con una sonrrisa en sus lavios

-"Pe..pero..."-dijo el sujetando con fuerza el frasco

-"Se lo que sientes...se porque no me lo dijistes...y te perdono...no debes sentirte culpable...fue mi decision...todo se me vino encima y no lo supe controlar..."-dijo ella dandose un abrazo a si misma, estaba un poko suspendida en el aire

-"Hermione...yo...kiero estar contigo...se que es tarde ahora pero si lo bebo podremos estar juntos..."-dijo draco intentando combencerla

-"No draco... tu hora todavia no ha llegado...tu todavia tienes una mision por lograr...pero te esperare...en el lago..cuando sera tu hora..."-dijo Hermione desapareciendo

-"Hermione no te vayas¡¡"-dijo draco inutilmente

Cuando el alma de hermione se hubo ido el se derrumbo en el suelo dejando caer el frasco y jurando que no volveria a estar con nadie mas hasta que pudiera reunirse con ella

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estas seguro tio?-dijo una joven rubia de unos 25 años bastante guapa con el pelo largo y ojos grises

-Claro que si Nerea llebame alli porfavor-dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y unos 85 años sentado en una silla de ruedas

-esta bien-dijo la joven resignandose-si es lo que kieres...

La joven empujaba la siya de ruedas por el cesped hasta llegar a la oriya de un lago

-No se que tiene este sitio de especial, solo son un monton de ruinas...lo unico bonito es el lago..-dijo la chica mirandose la uñas cuando ya habia parado la silla

-aqui, mi queria sobrina fue donde encontre y perdi al amor de mi vida, se que mi vida se esta agotando y porfin voy a poder vovler a estar a su lado-dijo el hombre viendo el lago

-pero que dices tio¡¡ a ti aun te quedan muchos años ya lo veras¡¡-dijo la joven asustandose mientas se arrodillaba a un lado de la silla de su tio

-Sabes que ya soy muy mayor Nerea y que mi corazon ya no es fuerte...pero siempre que necesites mi ayuda yo estare aqui para ayudarte...en el lago...dodne por tanto tiempo ella me a esperado

-Pe...Pero tio¡¡¡-dijo la joven medio llorando

No pudieron seguir hablando puesto que una luz empezo brillar en el centro de lago

-Ya esta aqui..-dijo el hombre dibujando una sonrrisa

El alma de Hermione granger empezo a salir del lago justo como lo hizo su cuerpo el dia despues de su muerte. pero esta vez tenia los ojos abiertos su piel auque transparente tenia color tenia una sonrrisa y sus brazos le invitaban a ir junto a ella

-Porfin...-dijo el hombre intentando levantarse..pero algo paso..el hombre se desplomo en la silla y su sobrina lloro aun mas pero dejo de llorar impadtada por lo que estaba ocurriendo..el alma de Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, volvia a ser aquel chico de 17 años, se levanto de la silla y comenzo a andar por las aguas del lago para llegar al lado de su amada, Se cogieron de las manos y por fin despues de tanto tiempo se dieron aquel beso anelado por los dos, cuando se separaron giraron sus cabezas para despedirse de la joven con un movimiento de cabeza y fueron desapareciendo para estar porfin juntos por toda la eternidad en el lago de Hogwarts...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ola¡¡ espero que les haya gustado y que porfavor me dejen Reviews¡¡ eso me animaria mucho a escribir otra historia como esta¡¡ - He estado escribiendo historias pero nunca habia hecho un one shot asiq porfavor os rogaria que me dejaran reviews para saber si les ha gustado y si quieren que siga escribiendo mas :) Porcierto.. si ven alguna falta de ortografia disculpenla¡¡ plis¡ ¡es que no tengo corredtor de palabras yyo no soy muy buena con las faltas :P asik...sorry¡¡¡ jeje -BESOS¡¡¡¡ hasta pronto¡¡¡


End file.
